


Collared

by Eagle_Grass_16



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Collars, Fluff, Humor, Kinky, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Grass_16/pseuds/Eagle_Grass_16
Summary: Ed finds a collar and a leash in Roy's closet. They have sex.________________________________"Edward," he says, keeping his tone cordial, pleasant, normal. He tries not to show his wariness or, worse, that inconvenient current of anticipation tiptoeing down his spine. The collar is a little lopsided; there's an itch in Roy's fingers to right it, tighten it.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most gratuitous smut I've ever written. There is 0 plot. Not really any psychological development. Nothing. It's literally kinky sex that isn't even _that_ kinky.
> 
> Honestly I should be working on the other fic I started that actually has plot, but I'm kind of bad at plot and I want to write slow-burn but I have no idea what to make the characters do. So then I woke up this morning and decided to write collared sex instead.
> 
> I don't specify their ages: Make them however old you want / feel comfortable with.

Roy Mustang admits that he's done some impulsive things back in the days. He just never really expected them to haunt him _now_ , in the form of one Edward Elric, sitting on the bed, wearing a black leather collar that he must have found somewhere in Roy's closet.

"Edward," he says, keeping his tone cordial, pleasant, normal. He tries not to show his wariness or, worse, that inconvenient current of anticipation tiptoeing down his spine. The collar is a little lopsided; there's an itch in Roy's fingers to right it, tighten it.

 _Really_ not the best time for that.

Edward clips one end of the leash onto the collar before looking up. His lips are curled in a wicked grin. "Roy! A _collar_? Really," he says, looking back down to study the leash. He shrugs. "Well. You know what they say—those who look all posh and respectable on the outside are the ones who're into the kinky shit. Guess they're right."

"'All posh and respectable'?" Roy echoes. "Are you complimenting me?"

"Ha. No. 'Course not. I said _on the outside_."

"… So," Roy says, "what are you planning on doing with that?"

"Hm?" Edward is toying with the leash, twisting it in his fingers. "I dunno. What do you usually do with it?"

"If I say I got it for Hayate—"

" _Lies._ C'mon, spill it. Or"—Edward's eyes light up the way they do whenever he's thought of something Roy may or may not like, and he reaches up to where the collar is fastened—"get over here and _you_ can put this on… Fuck. Wait. How do you take this thing off?"

Roy watches his struggle, the characteristically annoyed scowl on his face as he tugs and pushes at the clasps, and feels the irrational urge to laugh.

"Roy. You bastard—don't just stand there and watch. Help me get this thing off." Then, with a look of mild horror, he asks, "You don't need a key for this, do you?"

Roy does laugh, then. He makes his way over to the edge of the bed and leans down so that he can see the clasps better. "No key," he assures Ed, reaching out to hook his gloved fingers into the collar.

Edward jolts a little at the brush of fabric on skin. Roy knows his neck is sensitive; has touched the skin there and nibbled at it and licked… "Tilt your head a bit," he instructs, forcing a halt to his derailing train of thought.

Ed doesn't move.

Roy frowns, turns his face from the collar to look at Edward—and finds bright golden eyes much closer than he'd been expecting.

When Edward speaks, Roy can feel his breath on his skin. " _Actually_ ," says Ed, voice a low, almost lazy drawl, "I changed my mind. Don't take it off."

"What do you—"

Edward kisses him then, muting his next words with the same cheeky disregard for manners as he had back when they'd been commanding officer and subordinate.

Roy tries again, his voice coming out embarrassingly breathless. "What are you doing?"

"Let's do the kinky shit," Edward says, like he thinks it's a great idea.

And why isn't Roy surprised?

"So what do you do?" Ed's asking. He stuffs the free end of the leash into Roy's hand. "Do you want me to get on my knees? So you can, you know. Fuck me like… a dog?" He makes a face, as if finding the notion absurd, but doesn't appear to think it disturbing at all, which is… reassuring; Roy has a suspicion that he's treating the whole thing as some sort of experiment. Typical.

Against his best judgment (he is, after all, aroused, and isn't that mortifying; they're both still fully clothed), Roy doesn't refuse. Fuck everything. Instead—"No, I… the other way around."

Edward's eyes widen—in incredulity? Excitement? Roy tries not to think too hard—and he says, "You want to be fucked by a dog?"

Roy hates that mouth, sometimes. "No, not—stop it with the dog, will you? I have no interest in… cross-species sex."

Ed just about cackles. "I mean… All right. Fine," he concedes, at Roy's glare. But then says, "So you want to use me like a dildo."

Roy groans. " _Edward_."

"No, but that's it, isn't it? I'm like this human sex toy—"

"Shut _up_."

Ed laughs, and Roy loves that sound as much as it annoys him. "Is that short for 'Shut up and fuck me'?"

Roy tightens his fingers on the leash, and jerks, the sudden yank making Edward yelp. "Yes, Edward. It is."

They kiss, open-mouthed and tangled tongues. When they part, Ed says, "Clothes—I can't get my shirt off with you holding the leash."

"Keep it on," Roy says. "Undress me."

Ed does, and perhaps Roy should have known that the only place Ed might even consider being obedient would be in bed.

Before long, Roy's sitting naked with his back against the headboard, his knees open and Edward between them. He reaches into the bedside drawer for a bottle and tosses it at Ed.

"Prepare me," he orders. He would say _Pleasure me_ , except he's sure that Ed would laugh at him if he said that.

He watches as Edward uncaps the bottle and slicks up his fingers, then sucks in a sharp breath when he feels one prodding at his entrance, slipping in.

It doesn't take long for Ed to locate his prostate, and when the strokes of his fingers start teasing around the sensitive spot, Roy lets his head fall back, lets the waves of pleasure wreck through him, wash over his nerves. He keeps his grip on the leash, maintaining the tautness of the strap.

A second finger, a third, and somewhere along the way Roy reached out between them and closed his hand around Edward's cock. He toys at it, rubbing his thumb around the tip, running his fingers along the shaft, listening to the noises Edward is making, which sound suspiciously like purrs.

"Do you, ah, want me to call you— _master_?" Ed asks, arching into Roy's touch.

Roy laughs, tugs him forward with the leash, and drags his mouth over his bared throat, above the collar. "No," he says. "Just call me as usual."

"Ah—'bastard' then?"

Roy bites down on Ed's collarbone, just hard enough to sting. "It's _Roy_ , you idiot."

When Roy feels that Ed's three fingers can comfortably push in and out of him, he says, "You sit at the edge of the bed."

Edward lifts an eyebrow, but does as told.

Roy climbs over Ed, settling his knees on either side of Ed's hips. He puts the hand holding the leash on Ed's shoulder to keep his balance, and with the other one reaches behind himself to grab Ed's cock, holding it in place as he sinks down onto it.

"Fuck," Ed mumbles. "It's been a while. It's tight."

"You better not ejaculate prematurely," Roy says, wryly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know—I'll be the best human dildo you've ever—"

"And keep your mouth shut, Edward," Roy says, sighing.

Ed snickers.

They do it like this for a while, with Roy moving in Ed's lap, one hand gripping tight on the leash and the other on Ed's shoulder, for leverage. Eventually, though, it gets rather tiring, and Roy has Ed maneuver them so that he's on his back on the mattress and Ed's hovering over him.

"Fuck properly," Roy warns, and only barely registers the way he sounds, all… sex-addled.

"I always do!" Edward protests.

"Mm? I seem to remember a time when you left me in the middle of sex for 'a revelation about transition metals' that you 'just had to go jot down.'"

"Yeah. Well." Ed doesn't deny it. He pokes at the leash. "There's this. So that won't happen."

Roy yanks pointedly on the leash, and, breathing the word onto Edward's lips, says, "Good."

Then Ed's pushing in, his movement firm, unyielding, directed to brush over Roy's prostate, and it's fucking exquisite. Roy closes his eyes and tugs Ed in for a messy, unbridled kiss. All the while Ed's hips continue their rhythm, back and forth, rocking Roy into tingling bliss.

Roy breaks the kiss long enough to say—to rasp—"Faster," relishing how Edward positively growls before complying. With his free hand, Roy reaches down for his own cock, stroking himself the way he knows feels best.

He comes with a gasp that sounds strangled even to his own ears, feeling the warmth of his own release running down his hand, making his fingers slippery. He strokes himself through the residual tides of his orgasm, breathing heavily.

" _Mmmf._ You bastard— _Roy._ I'm going to fucking suffocate if you keep pulling like that," Ed says.

Roy loosens his grip. "Apologies," he says. "You haven't come, have you? Please feel free to continue—ah."

Roy can't help the small sounds that slip from his mouth when Ed basically rams into him, then repeats his movements in a manner more hurried and less considerate than before, chasing his own pleasure. Continued intercourse after orgasm isn't unbearable for Roy like it is for some, but the stimulation is more… complicated than simple pleasure. Roy allows it because he likes the way Edward looks when he comes, likes feeling Edward inside of him, knowing that he's the one to bring that expression onto Edward's face.

Ed lets out a small "Fuck" when he comes, slamming their lips together for an almost violent kiss. Roy reaches his hand into Ed's hair, grasping golden strands in his hand along with the leash.

"I think my neck might be bruised," Ed says, after, when Roy leans in to unclasp the collar. "I swear, you were trying to choke me or something."

"Couldn't handle a little erotic asphyxiation?" Roy quips.

"That another one of your kinks?" Ed asks. "'Cause I mean, you oughta at least give me some warning—"

"It's… not," Roy says, not knowing whether to feel amused or exasperated. Or appreciative. Apparently Edward is pretty… adaptable? Adventurous?—in bed. Roy removes the collar, and there is a mild red mark where the leather must have dug into flesh for too long. He rubs his thumb over it, gently. "Sorry about this."

Ed waves it off. "It'll go away," he says. "So. I'm curious."

"… About?"

"Have you ever worn it yourself?"

"I have," Roy admits, because they've just done what they did and Edward seems completely fine with it. "What, do you want to see it?"

"Mm, yeah—next time _I_ get to have you on a leash," Ed says. "I'm sure it suits you. You've always been a dog of the military anyway."

Roy sighs. "My… fondness for the collar," he says, "has nothing whatsoever to do with canines, Edward."

"Well, what do you know—maybe _mine_ does."

"You didn't have a fondness for collars before today," Roy points out. Reasonably.

Ed smirks. "You don't know that. But anything else I should know about you, General? Do you like handcuffs? Rope? Oh, I know—wax play, perhaps? Hmm, I don't think I want to be hit, but if you want me to spank you—"

"… No, thank you, Edward." Roy levels a look at him. "I am going to take a shower now, then go to sleep. Would you like to join me?"

"Is that an invitation for shower sex?"

Roy sighs again, and turns and heads for the bathroom, the sound of Edward's laughter trailing behind him.

… And this is gratuitous smut so Roy does not arrive at any deep revelations about how he and Ed's relationship has changed or how far they've come. Mostly because I am too lazy to actually come up with any such monologues.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
